fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 19
Wolfgang and Samantha have returned home. Samantha immediately goes to Aaron’s room, while Wolfgang and Nintendo go to Wolfgang and Samantha's room... ( Samantha stands at Aaron’s door, Starlet held in her arms ) ( Aaron remains under his covers, shaking a lot ) Samantha) Oh Aaron... Aaron) … Samantha) Oh Aaron, where are you hiding? Aaron) … Samantha) *Walks towards Aaron’s bed* Where are you, my sweetheart? Are you in your closet again? How about in your bathroom? ( Aaron doesn’t answer ) Samantha) *Stands at Aaron’s bed* But I don’t think you’re in either of those places...*Walking around Aaron’s bed* You could be in your hamper again...But that’s not it...Maybe you’re hanging around on your window, like you’ve done before...But again, probably not...*Stops at the outside of Aaron’s bed* This lump does look strange...Is my Aaron there? Aaron) No. Samantha) I think he is. *Sits down on Aaron’s bed* Mommy heard you had a nightmare, want to talk to me about it? Aaron) Sure. *Comes out from under his covers* RAWR, I’M A MONSTER! Starlet) *Face cringes* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Aaron) Mommy, I made her sad. D= Samantha) It’s fine...*Rocks Starlet back and forth* Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Aaron) Baby, calm down! Samantha) Aaron, you’re not going to calm Starlet down like that...You need to sound calm. Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Aaron) Okay. Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) *Softly* It’s alright, sweetheart, mommy and your older brother are here. Aaron) Yeah =D Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) See? Aaron) She’s still crying! Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) Aaron, don’t scream...Of course she’ll continue crying, she’s still a baby. Aaron) But why do you do that? Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Samantha) To try to calm her down and get her to go back to sleep, but sometimes it’s for other reasons. Aaron) What are they? Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Samantha) Do you smell something stinky? Aaron) *Makes multiple sniffing sounds* No. Samantha) Okay, but when you do, you know she pooped in her diaper, like now. Aaron) She needs to learn to poop in the toilet! Samantha) Yep, she will need to learn later. Aaron) *Rushes out of bed* BATHROOM! *Runs to the bathroom* Meanwhile, in Wolfgang’s bedroom, Wolfgang has watched the video Aaron and Nintendo had seen... Wolfgang) *Turning around to face Nintendo* I cannot believe you let him watch that! Nintendo) I didn’t, I found him watching it. That's when I had him stop paying attention to the video. Wolfgang) And you didn’t rush him out or turn the computer off on him. Nintendo) I'm sorry, they were our friends and teammates. ' '''Wolfgang) And then he had a nightmare later in the night! *Throws his chair away from him* HE SHOULDN’T HAVE SEEN THAT! WHY COULDN'T YOU CALL ME AFTERWARDS?! ' 'Nintendo) I-' 'Wolfgang) THAT'S MY FATHER! DO YOU THINK I WANT AARON TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?! ' '''Nintendo) He doesn’t. Wolfgang) HE DOESN’T? HE SAW HIM EARLIER! Nintendo) He’s still too young to understand. Wolfgang) TOO YOUNG? HE’S SIX! Nintendo) He thinks he was watching a movie. Wolfgang) I don't care, he'll realize it wasn't some day...and when he does, I'll be dead. Nintendo, I need you to promise me that you'll help take care of him when I do die. Nintendo) I promise you, I'll help Samantha take care of him, Wolfgang. I'll help Samantha take care of all your children more than I do now. Wolfgang) Then don't let any of them watch the video my father posted. Understood? Nintendo) I understand. Legends' Rage: Episode 19 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below.'' '' Legends' Rage: Episode 20 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Samantha Category:Aaron Category:Nintendocan Category:Wolfgang Category:Starlet